fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Haiyore! precure!
這いよれプリキュア！( Haiyore purikyua! Is Cure48 10th fan series. This is a crossover Haiyore Nyaruko san and pretty cure!? Story the story begin when an monster attacke Light Garden and Dark garden kidnap a princess named princess Luchia. Then a mascot named Hime search 3 precure to help Hime for search the princess. Character Pretty Cure Nyaruko- is a Nyarlathotepan (alien from Nyarlathotep) who is sent by the Space Defence Agency to Earth to protect Mahiro Yasaka and ends up falling in love with him. She takes a human form of a girl with long, silver-colored hair. She is always friendly to Mahiro, eager to pursue him, but often shows abusive and brutal habits to any hostile aliens. She is also obsessed with otaku culture. She takes the name Nyaruko Yasaka as Mahiro's cousin when staying at Mahiro's house and attending his school. Her actual age is unknown since she and Kūko always stop Mahiro whenever he becomes curious or questions her age, although she states that she has already graduated from space college. She happens to be smart and self-confident, as she graduated from one of the best universities at the top of her class, and entered the Space Defence Agency after her exam. In the night after she buy food from supermarket she meet a monster named Zero and she transfrom to his own power but she can't defeat that monster later come Hime and give Nyaruko to transfrom as cure love. Cthuko- is a female Cthughan (alien from Cthugha). She takes the form of a slender, red-haired girl. She is in love with Nyaruko despite that her race is the archnemesis of nyarlathotepians. She transfers to Mahiro's school and takes the name Kūko Yasaka, Nyaruko's "wife". At first she is hostile toward Mahiro, but as the story progress, she becomes more friendly, and changed her goal to consist of a family with both Mahiro and Nyaruko. She is also obsessed with otaku culture and video games. Kūko was Nyaruko and Hasuta's space elementary school classmate and appears to at the same age as them, although she became a NEET after graduating from high school, and become a Space Defence Agency agent and colleague to Nyaruko later by using the relationship of her uncle who is an employee in the human resource department of the Space Defence Agency. She concealed her feelings for Nyaruko from her family and lied to them that Mahiro is her fiance, as love between Nyarlathotep and Cthugha are considered a shame of the family among Cthughans. She possess the power of fire, able to control fireballs, heat, or drones that fire lasers; she refers to them as space CQC - Cthugha version. Her strength in combat is about the same as Nyaruko. At episode 2 she become cure friend , when Nyaruko can't defeat zero. "Hastur" - is a male Hasturan (alien from Hastur) who was the space elementary school classmate of Nyaruko and Kūko. He is the son of the owner of CCE (parody of Sony Computer Entertainment), a famous video game company in space. He was first sent to get intel of earth's entertainment from Yoriko, but he failed and decided to stay on earth, and was later hired as an agent of the Space Defence Agency and colleague to Nyaruko and Kūko. He has feelings for Mahiro and enrolls in Mahiro's school under the name Hasuta Yasaka. He possesses the power of air, fights by creating strong wind, vacuum blades, or forming nearby vacuum areas around enemies. He is known to be stronger than both Nyaruko and Kūko, since he is the one who always stopped their fights during space elementary school. He also appears to be obedient and shy, making him the only humanoid alien in Mahiro's house who so far hasn't been attacked by Mahiro's fork. She become cure shy at episode 3 , because she want to project Mahiro. Light Garden Hime - she is the main mascot in this fan series, she is the daughter of Princess Luchia, her father is go away from Light garden since she was a child, she is a human but can transfrom into a mascot. In light Garden she called Hime sama. '''Princess Luchia- she is the princess from light garden and she is a mom of Hime. Her husband is go away from light garden before the story is begin. Dark Garden yami - he is the first enemy Dark Love Dark Friend Dark Shy No Name - he is a leader of Dark Garden, he is a human. Her sure name is a secret , and her sure name is unknown at last episode. Gallery nyaruko before transfrom a scure love.jpg|Nyaruko before transfrom as cure love Kuuko before transfrom as cure friend.jpg|Kuuko before transfrom ss cure friend hasuta before transfrom as cure shy.jpg|Hasuta before transfrom as cure shy From left to right : Hasuta, Nyaruko, and Kuuko.jpg|From left to right : Hasuta, Nyaruko, and Kuuko Category:BellRose~ Category:Fan Made Crossovers